Sporting activities requiring use of implements such as bats, clubs, sticks, bars, oars or racquets often subject participants to very painful injuries to the hand, which manifest in the form of blisters, contusions, and lesions. Many gloves designed to prevent injuries of this type are not effective in providing adequate protection to the wearer when exposed to the vigorous practice regimens required by many of today's athletes.